The traditional elementary school desk includes four legs and a fixed desktop with an open shelf or book box underneath. This design has been standard for decades due to its simplicity and ruggedness. However, the book box generally includes a single, open-fronted shelf for students to store their books and supplies. Without a proper way to organize available to them, many children's school desks rapidly become incredibly disorganized and messy.